Harvest Moon: A Magical Girl Melody
by Imaginistic
Summary: Join Tina, Chelsea, Angela, Molly, and Jill as they go through trials of love, family, school, and friendship by day, and become magical girls fighting the forces of evil to save the Harvest Goddess and the world by night!


In a deep evergreen forest, through an endless maze of tall trees, past the steepest of mountains, and the protection of devoted animals, lies a deep dark cave. At the edge of the cave, Tina stood there, dazed and confused as to what was going on. Inside the cave she heard muffled voices, and as she walked towards the center, she realized those voices were actually desperate sobs. When she got to the source of the noise, she noticed three small sprites were crying in front of a statue.

The statue was of a beautiful woman, who had butterfly wings and long twisted hair. "What is this place?" Tina asked. The three sprites jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned around in shock when they saw a human girl standing in front of them.

The sprite in the red was the first to speak up, "W-Who are you and what are you doing here?! Humans haven't come here since hundreds of years ago!" He glared at Tina, angry that she, like the rest of the humans, was partially at fault for turning their precious goddess into a statue. But he was also afraid that she might do something to their goddess while she was in her weakened state. He wasn't big or strong enough to protect her, and he feared that the goddess will be put into a state where she could never be revived.

Tina looked down at the sprites' faces, and saw their distressed and frightened expressions. She decided it was a good idea to act calm and friendly around them. She bent down to their level with a benign smile plastered on her face. "Hello, my name is Tina!" she started, "I don't know where I am or how I got here. I just realized I was standing in front of a cave and when I heard a noise, I decided to go and check it out." The sprites relaxed after her explanation, but they still didn't trust her completely.

Tina drew her eyes towards the statue again. She glazed over the sad facial expressions it portrayed. As she walked a bit closer to it, she felt a powerful and serene presence. "Who is she?" She asked while pointing at the statue. The sprites expressions depleted. "She is the Harvest Goddess. She was once a goddess who loved all creatures of any kind, especially the humans. Humans long ago used to worship the goddess by paying their respects and having festivals of all sorts. They all had loving and believing spirits, and treated the land that they lived on with love and care. But as time went on, humans became selfish and greedy. They would disrespect the land and would only harvest it for money and power. They began to fight over pieces of land, and would purposely cause harm to one another so that they could claim it for themselves. Festivals started to become competitions for who was or had the best instead of celebrating the blessed land the Harvest Goddess gave us. All of this hatred and misery started to build up over the years, and people stopped believing in the Harvest Goddess. Heartbroken, the Harvest Goddess turned to stone, only to be revived if peace and harmony returned to the land." The blue sprite finished with tears in his eyes.

"And if the Harvest Goddess isn't revived, this land will die and eventually all the living creatures of this planet will be lost forever." The yellow sprite explained urgently. Tina couldn't believe it. A harvest goddess? Yeah right!

"Look, I'm pretty sure she is just a statue." Tina said with disbelief in her tone. "Besides if this land really did need her, why hasn't it started to die out yet?" The red sprite's face turned a shade of red that matched his outfit.

"I knew you were just another lousy human! I can't believe we even trusted you enough to tell you this story! GET OUT!" The red sprite started to chase Tina around the cave. The others chased the red sprite to get him to calm down.

"But I need to know where I am and how to get home!" Tina whined in panting breaths as she ran around the cave. The red sprite, furious now, sped up to catch up to her.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS, JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" He caught up to Tina's ankle and pushed it. Tina fell and touched the goddess statue. The statue started to glow at Tina's touch and a melodious voice filled out through the cave.

" _Tina, you are chosen to help restore peace and harmony to this land."_ The voice started. Tina and the sprites stopped their movements to listen to the goddess's voice. _"There is a great evil out there, and it has already possessed people's hearts. Please help them, and show them the light of love. Please help the land, and show it the light of tranquility. Please help the animals, and show them the light of harmony. Please help mend relationships, and show them the light of sunshine. And finally, please help the community and show the light of honesty and hard work. If you do this, the land will be restored and I will be revived. Please Tina, I beg of you, please help us."_ The voice was filled with desperation.

Tina looked down, ashamed that she doubted the sprites' story of the Harvest Goddess. She turned to the red sprite and apologized "I'm sorry I didn't believe your story. It was rude of me." The sprite looked up at Tina and smiled.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry I lost my temper and chased you around the cave. I was just scared of what will happen to all of us, and I took my frustration on all of the humans. It's just, it's just-"The red sprite started sobbing, along with the other two sprites. Tina didn't want them to be sad and she didn't want this land to die out either.

With a look of determination on her face, Tina turned to the statue and answered "I'll do it! I will restore peace and harmony to this land!" The sprites stopped crying and looked up at Tina with smiles on their faces. They started to cheer and celebrate.

The Harvest Goddess spoke up again _"Thank you Tina. You will not be restoring this land alone, there are others out there that will join you as you continue your journey. When the time comes, all of your powers will activate."_ The cave was starting to fade from Tina's vision. The Goddess's voice was still heard as she became more distant away from the cave.

" _But be warned, there are others out there that will try to stop you."_ The darkness was getting thicker and thicker.

" _Though do not fret, as long as you realize the true spirit of this world, you will not be defeated."_ The Goddess's voice started to fade away.

" _I'm counting on you Tina, all of you. I know you can do it."_ With that as her last words, Tina fell into a deep unconsciousness.

An alarmed clock startled Tina from her deep sleep. She jumped up from her bed and looked around, only to realize she was in her bedroom. "What a weird dream." Tina told herself. She got out of bed and began to get dressed for school. After she put on her pink school uniform and tied her hair up into two pigtails, each decorated with a red bow, Tina walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. She noticed her twin brother, Adam, was already sitting at the table eating cereal. "I hope you didn't finish the last of the cereal!" Tina said while she glared at Adam.

Adam only smirked at her "Go see for yourself." He then proceeded to get up and placed his empty bowl in the sink. Tina walked towards the box and picked it up to see if there was anything left. She shook the box. Empty. Annoyance seeped through Tina's body.

"Ohhh! You know this is my favorite cereal! How could you!" Tina started to chase him out the house. Adam only laughed and shouted "You better hurry up and find something else to eat, school starts in ten minutes!" He then disappeared behind the block. Tina huffed and went back inside the house. She decided to have eggs for breakfast with toast as a side. She looked at the clock and realized she only had five minutes until class started. She gulped the rest of her breakfast up, grabbed her stuff, and ran out the door. Barely forgetting to shut the door.

Tina ran up to the school gates, out of breath from running all the way here. She sped walked to the classroom and made it, with only ten seconds to spare. She saw her brother sitting in the corner of the classroom, and glared at him. Telling him through her eyes that he'll pay for this. He only responded with a carefree shrug and a smile. Just as she was about to say something, the teacher walked in.

Mr. Hank was a funny looking teacher. His eyes always looked closed and his nose was big and pink like he belonged in a circus. He wore a plaid red shirt with blue jeans every day, and his voice was always cracking like he was going through puberty. Despite his looks, he was a well-respected teacher because he was always fair to the students. Plus, his math lessons were always easy to understand. He walked up to his desk and cleared his throat "Alright class, it's time for me to take attendance." He started calling students' names one by one, and so far each responded with a "here." Tina was paying attention, until she noticed a figure standing outside the classroom window. It was a boy with purple hair, and icy-blue eyes that gave her chills by just staring into them. He was in a school uniform from here, but she had never seen him before. He seemed to be looking for something, and when he looked up, he noticed Tina staring at him.

"Amanda." The boy was having a staring contest with Tina. After a while, he started to scowl at her. "Amanda!" He eventually started to walk away, huffing and muttering as he went. "AMANDA!" Mr. Hank shouted. Tina jumped up from her seat, startled by the commotion. Mr. Hank was scowling at her "See anything interesting Amanda?"

"Uh, n-no sir! Nothing interesting out here!" Tina said nervously. "By the way, could you call me Tina sir? I'd much prefer it." She asked timidly.

Mr. Hank only looked at her sternly "Sure, as long as you pay attention in my class." Tina shook her head in agreement at the prospect. "Good. Now, is there anything you need to say to me Tina?" Mr. Hank asked.

"Um, here?" Tina questioned. She slid down to the bottom of her seat in embarrassment as the class laughed at her. Mr. Hank only shook his head at her and continued on with class.

Lunch time came by quickly, and Tina was excited to eat her homemade lunch that her mother packed her. Chelsea walked up to Tina at her desk. "Hey Tina! What was with you in class this morning?" She asked. Chelsea had been Tina's friend since middle school. They met each other in science class when they were paired together for a project. After getting to know each other, they became inseparable. It wasn't hard to befriend her, Chelsea was happy, energetic, and a ball of sunshine. That hasn't changed even now. Chelsea had shoulder length brown hair, and ocean-blue eyes that usually sparkled with excitement. She always wore a red bandana around her head. It was her "signature look" as she called it.

Tina finished chewing a part of her lunch and swallowed. "Oh, I saw a mysterious looking boy snooping around in the front yard." She said. Chelsea smirked at her. "Ooo, does someone have a new crush?" She teased.

Tina's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. "N-No! I was just curious! Besides I never even seen him before and you would be curious too if you saw him snooping around!" She defended.

Chelsea's smile grew wider "That's not what your cheeks are telling me Tina." Tina's face turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Chelsea!" Tina whined. Chelsea laughed "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll stop teasing you!" Tina calmed down.

"So, you said you've never seen him before? What did he look like?" Chelsea asked. Tina's face lifted up towards the ceiling as she tried to recall her memory.

"He had purple hair and icy-blue eyes." Tina described. Chelsea's face scrunched up as she was thinking of all of the people she knew in school. She was a social butterfly after all.

"Hmm, I can't recall knowing or hearing about a boy with purple hair and icy-blue eyes either. He must be new and was looking for his classroom." Chelsea suggested.

"You might be right." Tina nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to move on to a different topic, Mark ran up to them and interrupted their conversation.

"Guys! Guys! Did you hear about the new student?" Mark exclaimed. His face was sweating and a little bit red.

"Yeah, Tina saw him outside the classroom window this morning." Chelsea said. But Mark was still excited.

"No, I mean did you know he belongs to the Legato family?" Mark asked. Chelsea stood up from her seat.

"The Legato family? You mean THE Legato family?!" Chelsea exclaimed. Mark shook his head yes. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Chelsea started jumping up and down from her seat.

Tina looked back and forth between Chelsea and Mark with confusion. "I don't get it, what's so great about the Legato family?" Tina asked. Mark and Chelsea stopped in their tracks and looked at Tina like she was crazy.

"Tina do you live under a rock or something? The Legato family are the owners of Legato Enterprise, the biggest music corporation to produce famous musicians and instruments in the world! If you ever want to become a famous musician, Legato Enterprise is your best bet." Chelsea explained.

Tina started to process the information. Now that she thought about it, Legato did sound familiar. Then it had hit her. "Oh my god! They are the ones that produced Vaughn!" Tina exclaimed.

Chelsea grabbed Tina's hands and started to bounce up and down. "Now you're getting it!" Chelsea praised. They started to spin around in happy circles, until Tina stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, why are we jumping up and down? There is no guarantee that he'll be friends with us, and even if he did, it would be wrong of us or anyone else for that matter to befriend him because of his family." Tina said. Chelsea and Mark both looked down in shame.

"Yeah, you're right Tina. But it is still exciting to have someone of importance to attend our school." Chelsea pointed out.

"Chelsea is right!" Mark agreed. Tina looked over at Mark's face. She noticed the pink tint in his cheeks as he was looking at Chelsea. Tina smiled to herself.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." She told Chelsea. Chelsea smiled back at her.

"Okay, you better hurry up, lunch will end soon." She warned. Tina nodded and ran off.

Down the hall Tina slowed down a bit and observed her surroundings. She saw Mr. Hank's daughter, Ellen, helping out Carl in the home economics room. Pierre was with them too, but he was-er "sampling" the treats they made. As she passed the library, she saw Sabrina reading a story. While Dia was helping Gina look for medical books for biology class. Outside she noticed Luke and Owen were wrestling each other to find out who was the strongest. They caused such a commotion that Bob came and tore them apart. Bob was so big that when he tore them apart, there was a guy in each hand.

Tina was rather enjoying herself on her walk, until the student council came down the hall. They were walking in a straight line, so people were moving out of the way before they faced their wrath. The council consisted of six people, well seven counting Candace. The first was the secretary, Luna. Although she looked cute, she had a foul mouth. She was rude to basically everyone except Gill, her crush. It wasn't hard to figure out why she had joined the student council. She acts like she is his groupie, and gushes over everything he says. She goes off on people when they comment on her age, because she is very sensitive about looking like a little girl. The next one is the treasurer, Julius. He is a devoted fashionista. A lot of people mistake him for a girl, but he brushes it off. He is a complete and total diva. He is brutal when it comes to fashion, and spares no one. He joined the student-council in order to get more money pushed towards the fashion club.

The public relations director is Eve. She is a sly, flirtatious girl that tries to get with every guy. With her long blonde hair, striking red eyes, and voluptuous body, it's no wonder that many men fell to her charms, only to get dumped a short time later. The historian is Neil. He is a very angry individual, but no one knows why. He is rough around the edges, so people try not to cross paths with him. The vice-president is Rio. She seemed like a very nice individual, but there is something sinister that lies beneath the surface. Candace is an assistant to the president. She is very shy, but also kind. Sadly, that makes it very easy for people to walk all over her. She is the older sister of Luna, who tries her best to boss her around. And last but not least is the president, Gill. He is the son of the mayor, which makes him very rich. He is snotty and stuck-up, but is very serious about his work. He usually looks down at people with disgust in his icy-cold eyes. People fear him the most out of the group. They would rather face a lion than sit alone in a room with him.

Tina tried her best to avoid them, but then she tripped and fell down right in front of them. Gill's face twisted into a knot as if he was smelling something foul. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the pigtailed girl. I saw your disgraceful demonstration on how to be an idiot this morning. But I do have to thank you, you showed a good example to the rest of the students on how to act like a complete dunce." He mocked.

Julius observed Tina's outfit. "Ugh, don't you know that pigtails has been out of style since first grade. Some people." He scoffed. Luna huffed and flipped one of her long, pink curls. "Why did this _trash_ have to block our path in the hall way." She complained. Candace, being the saint she is, tried to get everyone to stop belittling her.

"G-Guys, I d-don't think I-it's right for us to be doing this to her." She stuttered. Luna looked at her fiercely, as if fire burned in her eyes. Candace began to shrink as her much shorter sister glared at her with over-flowing intensity. "Shut up Candace!" She ordered.

"O-Okay." Complied Candace. Neil started to get antsy as he stood here, he wanted to get moving again. "Who cares about her," He snapped, "Let's get going!"

"Neil's right, we need to get back to our duties." said Rio. Eve smirked as inappropriate thoughts formed in her head.

"Right, we need to make a _special_ welcome to our _special_ new student." She giggled. Luna rolled her eyes, while Gill shook his head.

"Come on team, let us continue to reach our destination." Gill commanded. The council once again took off, leaving Tina standing there speechless as she watched them make their way down the hall.

Dumbfounded, Tina was trying her best to process what had just occurred. "D-Did that just happened?" She questioned. But before she could delve more into her thoughts, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Sighing to herself, Tina trudged back to class, as she waited for the right moment to tell her best friend the events that just unfolded in front of her.

"THEY SAID WHAT!?" Chelsea screamed. They were walking back home from school together, and Tina finally told Chelsea about her encounter with the student council.

"Why, those lousy stuck-up bullies! How dare they make fun of my best friend!" Chelsea fumed. "I'd like to give them a piece of my mind, who do they think they are? The president?" Mark opened his mouth.

"Well actually-"He stopped when he saw Chelsea's piercing glare. Chelsea started to shake her fist up towards the sky. "I swear on my life that they will pay for what they did!" She yelled.

Tina was getting nervous at Chelsea's reaction. "It's okay Chelsea, they may be mean, but they are the student council, there is nothing we can do about besides let it go." Tina explained.

Chelsea took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay, I guess you're right, but I still want to kick their butts." She mumbled.

Tina smiled. "Oh, Chelsea, some things never change." She laughed. Chelsea joined in as well, and Mark was cracking up. As they moved on to other topics, a figure in the shadows was watching them retreat back home.

The next morning felt strange to Tina. She felt a menacing presence linger in the air. It's as if it was a warning of a dangerous event yet to come. This strange feeling didn't leave Tina even as she was eating breakfast. Adam glanced at her from across the table, and he became worried when he noticed her solemn expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His question pulled Tina from her thoughts, and she was slightly startled before she remembered that she was eating breakfast. She looked over at her brother's worried expression.

"Oh, it's nothing important. It's just I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen today." She answered, looking off to the distance.

"Oh, it's probably just your imagination, nothing to worry about!" Adam reassured cheerfully. Tina didn't think so, but she didn't want to worry her brother even more.

"You're probably right." She lied. Adam stared at her for a moment, before he shrugged and left her alone.

At school, Tina was extra cautious of her surroundings. She couldn't help but scan every nook and cranny where ever she went. She felt like she was being watched by someone. Chelsea was blabbing away at something, until she noticed her friend wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Tina. Tina snapped her head back at her friend. She didn't want her to worry as well, so she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine!" She reassured. Chelsea didn't look convinced, but she didn't try to push the subject any further. Instead, she decided to change the topic.

"So, do want to try out this new cake place after school with me?" She asked. Tina looked around the area before she answered her friend.

"Sorry Chelsea, today I have to be home for something." Tina apologized. Chelsea's face faltered, but she understood.

"Oh, it's okay. Maybe next time right?" She asked, hopeful. Tina nodded in response. The final bell rang, and students started to flood the school gates.

Tina and Chelsea waved goodbye at each other before they went their separate ways. Chelsea couldn't help but worry over Tina as she headed towards the shopping district. "I hope I didn't say anything rude to her yesterday." She told herself.

" _But what if you did?"_ A menacing voiced questioned, startling Chelsea from her thoughts. Chelsea looked around the area, confused.

"Huh? Who's there?" She asked out loud. No one answered. Instead a shadowy figure appeared from a corner and started chanting a spell in a foreign language.

Chelsea tried to run, but she couldn't move. The chanting turned into a song, and from there on out, she was mesmerized by it.

" _Rise my people, billow in doubt_

 _Feed your hatred, let it sprout_

 _Spread your sorrows throughout the world_

 _Turn this happiness into a swirl_

 _Of an unforgiving diamond pearl"_ The voice sang.

After the song finished, a pearl emerged from Chelsea's body. Darkness emitted from it, and its ominous presence caused Chelsea pain. "Ugh! W-What is this!?" She screamed. The shadowy figured laughed.

"It's all of your hatred you possess against your friend." It answered. Chelsea struggled against its power, but she was slowly giving in.

"What!? I don't hate Tina!" She yelled in disbelief. The voice only chuckled.

"Oh really? If you didn't, then I wouldn't have been able to pull this pearl out of your body." It sneered.

Chelsea still refused to believe the figure. "You're lying! I don't believe you! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

The voice snickered in the dark. "No can do, I need that pearl to make me a dark note. But keep fighting against it, it's quite entertaining. The more you struggle, the more it'll hurt you." It taunted.

The pearl's power started to make Chelsea's body throb with pain. She couldn't take it anymore. "Someone, anyone! HELP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Back at Tina's house, she felt a chilling disturbance invade her body. She jumped up from her seat and looked around her room. "Something's wrong." She muttered to herself. Just as she said this, she heard Chelsea screaming.

"Chelsea!" She yelled. She rushed out of the house ignoring her brother's questions, and ran all the way to where she sensed the disturbance. When she got there, she was shocked by the scene in front of her.

Chelsea was lying on the ground unconscious, and a mysterious figure was laughing as a pearl was placed in his palm. Tina was about to rush into the scene, but then she stopped herself. "What should I do?" She asked herself quietly. Even if she managed to get to the scene, she had no idea how to stop who or what from hurting Chelsea.

She looked over again at her friend's unconscious body, she saw how pale her skin looked, and how her hair dangled as if it was a dead branch. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Chelsea," She cried, "How will I ever be able to save you?" Just then, flashbacks from her dream entered her mind.

" _I know you can do it Tina, all of you."_ The goddess's voice rang out. Tina remembered her vow about restoring peace and harmony to the land, its people, and their goddess. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped forward. She walked towards the figure, afraid, but at the same time determined to stand up to it.

"I _will_ save Chelsea, and I _will_ save this whole land." She chanted as she moved closer and close to the figure. When she was close enough, she began to observe who the figure was. It was a man with long purple hair, and a purple masquerade mask on his face. She couldn't identify who he was, but he sounded familiar. The man noticed Tina standing there. He smiled at her, knowing her interference would be useless.

"My, my, who do we have here? A hero?" He mocked. He walked around Tina in a circle, like a lion playing with its prey. "I'm sorry to say, but you'll never save your friend. I need her to create a dark note. And once I do, she'll never be the same Chelsea you know ever again."

A horrified look flashed on her face, never the same again? She thought back to all the times she spent with Chelsea. Her contagious laughter, her friendly personality, her comforting hugs, and most of all, her precious influence of delivering sunshine to others when they were having a bad day. She couldn't bear to lose Chelsea like that. Not now, not ever!

"I won't let you take her away from me!" She shouted. She charged at him, only to be pushed back from a glowing power emitting from his hand. He looked displeased at her attempt to attack him.

"Ew! Good thing I stopped you before you could touch me. I wouldn't want your filthy hands touching my suit." He sneered. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you." His hands started to glow once more, this time with a more powerful charge. He aimed his hand at Tina.

"Goodbye, Tina." He snickered. As Tina braced herself for his attack, a light glowed from her. She heard the goddess's voice speak. _"Your love for your friend has gave you power, take this love and turn it into light."_ She instructed Tina. Tina looked down at the light, and she awed at its heavenly appearance. She relaxed as its serene glow comforted her. "Light." She whispered. A realization dawned on her as she knew what to do. "Light!" She shouted.

"Light of Love, ACTIVATE!" She commanded. The light shined and started to transform her. Her normal house clothes suddenly became a pink short dress, with matching pink gloves and boots. Her face was covered by a pink masquerade mask, and her hair turned in to a long, curly, hot-pink ponytail. She dodged the man's attack just before it touched her.

The man was dumbfounded. "W-What? How did you..?" He turned around and was surprised to see Tina was some pink-themed superhero.

"W-Who are you?" He questioned, still in shock from the sudden transformation. Tina jumped right in front of him and looked him straight in his eyes.

"I am the Pink Lady!" She announced triumphantly. "And I will stop you from your evil doings..um-" She paused.

The man smiled. "Well, if we're going to be doing introductions, call me the Diamond Flesher." He said casually. "By the way, nice outfit. I totally like the pink thing you're going for."

"Um thanks?" She said confused. The man charged his hand once more, this time not intending to miss.

"It's too bad I have to destroy it." He said nonchalantly. "And it would've worked way better on a friend of mine." He threw his energy at her, controlling it with his hand as she tried to dodge again.

"Uh, uh, uh! Not this time Pink Lady!" He sang. He managed to chase her into a corner, with nowhere else to run, she had no choice but to embrace his impact, or so he thought.

"PINK SHEILD!" She shouted. A shield formed into her hands, and blocked the incoming energy from touching her. "You were saying?" She mocked.

"Why you..TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he threw an even bigger energy blast. She dodged it again from having enough time to jump over his head. She threw her shield at him, and knocked him to the floor.

"Time to for the final attack!" She yelled. A glow emitted from her fingers as she started to chant in her head. "Love light! Wings of flight!" The light turned into a pair of wings and flew towards the Diamond Flesher. Unlike his attacks, he couldn't dodge hers. For as he tried to run away, it struck him.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. He managed to not get completely engulfed in the wings. He turned around and shook his fist at her. "I don't care how fabulous your outfit is, nobody messes with me! I'll get you next time!" He then disappeared.

The Pink Lady, sighed in relief. She managed to save Chelsea, but how was she going turn that pearl back to normal? _"Sing a song of love and light."_ The goddess's voice rang out.

Lady nodded her head and took a deep breath. She held the pearl in her hands, and opened her mouth to sing.

" _Love and light, come unite_

 _Tales to bring an end_

 _Sorrow go away_

 _And I'll make amends_

 _Love and Light, realize_

 _True innocence_

 _Restore all their feelings_

 _So they'll be one again" She finished softly._

The pearl turned into a note and flew up to the heavens. Lady became confused. "But shouldn't that go back inside of Chelsea?" She panicked.

" _Do not worry, her happiness is safe with us in the heavens, every time you find a note, it will be sent up here, and it will eventually play a big role in restoring the land. Your Chelsea is safe and sound."_ The goddess explained.

The Pink Lady sighed in relief and turned back into Tina. Chelsea started to wake up. She looked around and was surprised to see Tina standing there.

"What happened?" She questioned Tina. Tina helped her get up on her feet, and began to explain everything.

"I felt bad for turning down your offer about cake, so I went to go catch up with you. But then I found you lying here and I got worried." Tina lied.

Chelsea nodded her head. "Oh, I guess I just stressed out over something, I'm sorry for troubling you." She apologized.

Tina shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for troubling YOU!" She emphasized. "I should have told you how I was feeling lately instead of hiding it from you. Will you ever forgive me?" She pleaded.

Chelsea smiled. "Hmm, maybe if you come with me to that new cake shop that opened then I'll consider it." She said. Tina smiled back at her.

"Deal." As they walked towards the shopping center, Tina made a note to bring some cake back to her brother as an apology for rushing out of the house earlier.

Meanwhile in a dark place..

A ragged figure stumbled into the student council room. He was gasping for breath. Gill looked at him as if he was a homeless piece of trash. "And what are you doing back here without a dark note." He asked impatiently.

Julius took off his mask. "I almost had it, until a heroine called the Pink Lady stopped me. She came out of nowhere." He explained through panting breaths.

Gill crushed up the paper he was reading and threw it across the room. "Dammit, I thought this would be easy with the Harvest Goddess out of the way!" He shouted. He started to tap his desk furiously, until Eve came up to him.

"Don't worry pres. We'll get her next time, isn't that right Julius." She questioned.

"Uh y-yeah. I was only off my game because she surprised me, but know that I know she exists, she won't know what hit her!" He exclaimed. Gill still had a cold piercing stare present on his face.

"You better, or you'll end up like the last guy." He warned. He motions over to a picture of the last treasurer, who ended up missing from the school for unknown reasons. Julius gulped.

Gill then turned his chair towards the window overlooking the city. "Don't think you can get in my way Pink Lady, because I'm coming for you." He declared as he crushed the edge of his seat. "I promise."


End file.
